


Until You Realize

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A speck of masturbation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Crying, First Time, Fluff if you squint hard at the end, Hurt/Comfort, I'm french, I'm the queen of short chapters & it ain't changing buds, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic French Song, Slow pace/not much action, slight body image and self-love issues, sorry for making Jason a dick (I needed a plot okay), sorry for making Tim a weird wimp, what kind of cheesy title is that anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't say anything to Jason...he just waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AU where the first words of your soulmate are imprinted on your skin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction, this time I shall not be a dick and not finish it (I promise).  
> Also, I want to apologies for making Jason a typical ass and Tim such a uke. I know that these two have far more depth and potential in them. Generally, they will be out of character, my brain isn't good with that stuff. I just wanted to do a small uncomplicated thing. Eat cookies, drink milk and draw one!

   Tim threw himself on the bed without even bothering to remove his bagpack. An ugly thing really. He had taken it for its size and quality; it was supposed to last long. Of course: he wasn't one to waste money on esthetics.

Small discreet Timothy always wore it with the two straps. Unlike the cool kids. Unlike Jason...  
...

''Whoa look, we have a little nerdy!'' he had sneered when Tim had entered the classroom...  
...  
    This is how his days would go by. If he didn't painfully ignore him, Jason would push him around and humiliate him in front of whomever was up for a good show.  
Tim would always cry. Never in front of Jason though. His face would stay blank and drained from its blood, eyes widened. Timothy was sure he looked stupid. Not saying anything, letting himself treated this way.  
He hated himself.

 

   Today Jason had caught him eating by himself on a bench right outside of the dining hall.  
Tim had been picking at his salad when the back door had been pushed. Out from it came Jason and a friend of his.  
He had stopped paying attention to his tomatoes watching in horror the dark-haired teen heading towards him. Tim couldn't detach his eyes from his form. Hateful, beautiful Jason. He hated how he couldn't help admiring him. Jason was so...free... an untamed, wild, stallion.

Just when he relaxed his shoulders a bit, thinking Jason and his mate wouldn't pay him any mind he caught Jason's friend's eyes.

''Well hi there ! Look who's eating all alone Jay !'' he guffawed.

Tim 's eyes widened and his delicate hands clutched the tray. He feared the other' s reaction.

Jason turned to look at him. His eyes trailed over him from top to bottom, a matching smile playing on his lips. Tim stood very still under the gaze.

''That's right'' the teen cooed as he knelt to be at his eye level. ''Little Timmy's all alone.'' ''Is the poow bwaby saad?'' he simpered pinching one of his cheeks.  
Tim looked down as usual, keeping his mouth sealed. Pretending no to feel the burn left by the fingers. So after a moment of uncomfortable silence Jason and his friend went on their way, laughing.

''What a loser'' one of them said. At that point it didn't matter who had.

Tim hadn't cried. He usually didn't at school. He did it at home, in his big house.  
Stress was a large part of his routine and maybe he couldn't cry when he had too much of it, hence he cried at home, where he could relax.

After Jason and the guy's departure he had slowly arisen and dumped his meal in the garbage.

The rest of the day had unrolled itself uneventfully but when the final bell rang Tim had another encounter with Jason. The one he was crying for now.

Tim was coming down the steps that led to the main entrance of his high school, books in hand, looking at how the leaves of the trees were gradually changing colors, a small smile tugging at his lips.

His wandering mind was violently interrupted by a hard shove and a ''Get out of my way'' uttered between lips closed around a cigarette.

Tim waited for Jason's back to disappear around the corner to start running home. He went straight to his bed.

Strangely the small incident hurt him more than the one at noon. Making fun of other people in front of friends was...understandable. He was showing off. He sure looked down on Tim when he did it but in a sick way, at least he had his attention. Here the cold tone of voice had been something new. Jason never treated him as a nuisance...just as someone pathetic.  
The harshness of it was free, plainly unthoughtful and mean and Tim cried, hot streams of salty water that wet his pillow.

One day, he thought through his tears, one day he'll regret it, he'll apologize.

He'll buy me cotton candy and shower my face with kisses, he hissed between gritted teeth.

Tim now sitting, clutched his big white pillow, waiting for his hiccup to go.  
Exhaling loudly by the nose he got up and took off his bag to open it and take out his text books.  
His hand reached for the grey zipper and plunged then in the opening to remove what he needed for his homework.

Compared to the size of his house, his room was pretty small. It sure was plain, white, grey and beige were the dominant colors and his bed and desk were the most outstanding objects in it. Unless you lifted your head up.  
Timothy loved the night sky, so when they had moved in about four months ago he had painted the sealing with fluorescent paint. With it he had written the names of the constellations and made dots for the huge lone suns.

He liked staring at his work at night when he couldn't sleep. In the summer he would even leave his window open to feel the light breeze and hear the sounds of the night. It was as if he was outside, far away from here and his worries, somewhere else, peaceful and calm.

Right now he couldn't do that. He had a math test tomorrow. Even though Tim was one of the best, ahead of everybody else, he didn't take anything for granted. And secretly he loved doing his exercises. Like some sort of meditation he would awaken from, they calmed his soul and restored his confidence. The clean numbers always promised a real palpable answer. White and black. No greys.

He went to fix himself a grilled cheese sandwich and turned on the radio while the toasts and cheese are fusioning. He listened to the sweet hum while cutting tomatoes.  
It was one of the first things he'd do once he was back home ; turning on the radio.  
The voices filled the rooms, made them less empty and less scary at night when unidentified noises made themselves known.

He came back to his room, plate and big glass of milk in hand and plunged himself in his universe of equations and solutions.

By the time he was finished he was contempt and appeased. Jason nowhere near his mind; he had it all back to himself again.  
He checked his clock and saw that it was nine. His parents would call shortly. It didn't miss, the ring of the telephone resonated from the living room and he went to pick it up.

His mother and father called him everyday before he got to bed. His parents were busy people, dedicated to their jobs. He listened to his mother's warm voice and the reassuring one of his dad, letting them babel about their day and talk about the petty incidents they had encountered.  
He never had told them about Jason. He hadn't had the heart to. When he had moved in the new school they had been so positive and hoping that he couldn't have told them that it was terrible, horrible, that he had no friends and that he ate and spent all of his time by himself.

 

Jason..

 

Face cleaned and teeth brushed he laid in his bed looking at the sealing. Images of Jason danced in his head instead of the stars.

Why he didn't know but he had visualized -in spite of the onyx ink marking- that it wouldn't have been so. Not for that long anyway.

''Whoa look, we have a little nerdy''.

He always had imagined that the sentence laced around his ankle in the fashion of a bracelet would have been said jokingly. Teasingly.

He had been impatient to meet his soulmate. Wondering at all the things they would share. He had spent hours imagining his face, a crooked smile, a voice...

The first time they would be to meet should have been magical. A spring day, shiny and carrying the honeyed smell of pollen. They would have found their faces in a crowd. Their eyes would have locked and they would have known instantly that they belonged to one another. They would have stared at each other for a while, melting in a pool of affection and sweetness. And finally they would have joined their hands and kissed.

Instead Tim had walked in late on his first day of class at his new school. The clouds had been lashing out at the world outside leaving the day damp, humid and grey. He was drenched to the bone and freezing as well as trembling from head to toe because Timothy Drake was never late and he never got scolded by teachers but he knew that he would surely cry in front of everybody if she or he did.

He had had the class room number wrong, 106 instead of 260, and when he had realized his mistake he had already wasted 10 minutes waiting by the door.  
He had to go out and cross the schoolyard under the the thrumming rain, running fast and stepping in the puddles. In his hurry he tangled his legs and fell hard on his elbow and scratched his left arm.

By the time he had arrived he was 15 minutes late. His knuckles knocked on the door and an annoyed voice answered him.  
Every single head was turned in the direction of the door to see the slim body slipping in the room.  
He appeared in between the door frame, small and shy. It was obvious he was younger from his size, smooth-chin, lack of muscle and the left-over roundness of his cheeks. He was clenching his straps hard.

''Whoa look, we have a little nerdy !'' a teen shouted in glee. Laughter followed. And Tim couldn't believe what was happening to him. He looked at the male who had made fun of him. A stupid bully from the looks of it.  
''Or maybe a kindergartner got lost !'' another exclaimed. More laughs...but Tim didn't hear them. He was in a sort of shock, his soft electric blue eyes blown wide and unleaving the face of the jerk.

''Hush'' the teacher chastised, voice cutting through like a knife. Then turning towards Tim, ''You've got something to tell me?''  
Tim remembered where he was exactly and stammered ''Yes mam. I am sorry for being late'' he said, recoiling over himself when he felt all of his classmates' gazes on him.  
''Timothy Drake?'' she replied not bothering to answer his excuse.  
''Yes mam...''  
She quirked an ironic eyebrow ''You got lost?''  
''Yes mam'' he squeaked, earning himself a mouthful of snickers.  
She seemed to think about it ''Go sit next to Irene, the blond girl with blue shorts'' she sighed eventually.

Tim obeyed, going swiftly to the place without taking his eyes off the floor.

His soulmate. He was just across the room. And he had made fun of him... he lifted his chin up. The guy was grinning at him, not in a nice way. So Tim brought his chin down again. Big fat tears were making their way up. He had been drenched, half scolded, a target for mockery, and humiliated by the person who was supposed to be the one-and-only in the spawn of 30 minutes.

Tim shook the bad memories from his head. Right now he was at home. In his sanctuary. No reasons to anticipate tomorrow. Just useless stress.  
He turned unto his side and hugged his pillow, wishing for more positive thoughts. He ended up listening to a love song to lull himself to sleep. Guiltily he imagined himself curling on a long, sinewy torso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is hard. Even a ridiculously small amount of it.

_“Uuuuh...”. Tim moaned from the ecstasy. His breath was hot. He had to take shattering gulps to control himself and not explode._

_A dark-haired head bobbed in between his thighs rhythmically. It made slurping noises as its warm mouth sucked him clumsily._

_Tim sighed in delight, reaching for the stranger's face because he wanted to see his eyes. The latter lifted his head and Tim found himself face to face with Jason._

Jason!?

Tim woke up with a start...Fuck, he whined.

He acknowledged is excited manhood and cursed. Shit.

Jason was such a prick. Never left him alone.

He stepped out of bed ignoring religiously his hard-on and proceeded to his morning crunches and push-ups. Once he was sweaty and contently sore he stepped in the shower. The warm water was a pain when he was warm from work out, so he set the water on cold, anyway it helped the body stay firm and made the blood circulate.

Everything was fine until he got out of the shower and got a chance to look at his naked body. The mirror in front of him reflected a pasty narrow chested teen, with barely a trail of manly hair and not a hint of muscles anywhere. He had been doing this work out routine for months. Tired of being treated like a midget and called delicate he had made himself a hell-of-a program, quadriceps, pectorals, triceps, trapeze no muscle was left aside. He worked on them every morning, he ran on Sundays and did exercises to be more flexible on Saturdays. He read that it facilitated the circulation of the nervous impulse and fought the aging of the muscles. Yet the only thing it did was to make him look even more lanky. No wonder Jason didn't even consider him as a sexual being.

He sighed loudly and went to dress and fix himself breakfast. He ate eggs and bacon plus a bagel. What use was it to eat healthily anyway? He didn't take a pound. Dressed and stomach full he headed to school.

Soon he found himself in class, staring blankly at the white board, waiting for the others to arrive. He always came in five minutes early. He looked at his classmates coming in, sometimes by four, sometimes by pair, the gap of time between each arrival varying.

Jason managed periodically to get in right before the bell rang. He checked his watch: in four minutes... Timothy blushed, thinking about his past dream... He rarely had those and wasn't very at ease with the whole sexuality concept. Masturbation for example. Well he knew it was a common activity, especially at his range of age but he couldn't do it.  
It didn't feel right and a part of his mind managed to make him feel guilty. Before Jason he had managed to do it once or twice, but he had felt pretty much atrocious afterward and had the disturbing feeling that it was written all over his face. Now it was even worse because if he did it, he only could think about Jason and that felt somehow wrong. He wouldn't appreciate a stranger -because that's what they were to one another- thinking of him while they did naughty things. Jason's body was his and he had no right to picture him this way.

Was it normal at his age to be uncomfortable with sex? Tim sighed, he hated asking himself too many questions. He was eager to start the test. Turn the upside down sheet of paper and be as confident as efficient again.

The bell rang. Jason wasn't here. He was probably skipping the test. Timothy was relieved. He didn't know if he could have kept himself from flushing and feel terribly vile if he had walked in.

Finally the test started. Timothy went quickly through, cleansing his mind. All too soon it was finished. He stood handed his paper and left with fifteen minutes on his hands, which earned him several hateful glares.

Exiting the classroom he directed himself toward the toilet. On his way he caught sight of Jason. A blond cheerleader-like girl laughing in his arms. Tim stopped in his tracks. He looked at Jason's strong arms wrapped around the slim waist, his tilted chin ridden by a proud smirk that he directed at her face. Glossy lips smiled wildly at him and pursed invitingly.

Timothy left before he could see them kiss. He felt sick to the stomach.

It wasn't the first time he saw Jay with a girl. Probably won't be the last. Tied down to one person till eternity. It was kinda of horrid thought. There were so many beautiful people. To explore was only natural. To have a crazy, rich life before settling down was understandable. Some found it was an offense to the soulmate. Others were of the thought that there was no sense in denying attraction and friendship to someone for the soul reason of having a soulmate waiting in an uncertain future. The soulmate was your ultimate love, the one you would spend the rest of your life with but it didn't mean that you could not have other petite loves.

Tim didn't know what to think about all this. He had been attracted to people before but first of all, he was desperately romantic and secondly he was shy, so that fixed it mostly. What he did know however is that it didn't take over the hurt because he was the one meant to be in those arms.

Sometimes he doubted it. He doubted their bond. Of course he had Jason's first words imprinted on his body. And they weren’t common either. Mathematically, there weren't a lot of chances that someone else would repeat them, but then again... everything could happen. Tim hadn't felt this love at first sight experience when he first saw Jason. Nothing about this ''everything is connected and becomes true once you see their eyes.'' reality. The world was sure as hell not a harmonious place where he felt welcomed now that he had met Jason. Quite the contrary. Things were worse. He didn't feel a pull towards Jason and Jason apparently didn't feel it either. Still, the idea of being rejected hurt, even more so by a person supposedly special. Not knowing how to address the matter he had kept his mouth shut. This way Jason couldn't know they were destined for one another. Or at least it couldn't be confirmed. Tim wasn't sure if he would be sad or relieved if he learned that Jason wasn't meant to be his.

He splashed is face in the toilet, the cold water pulling him back on earth and after clumsily drying himself with paper tissues he drank a few gulps to help with the nausea.

Tim looked at his face. He **was** a scrawny kid. No muscles or wide shoulders. He pulled up the hem of his shirt to inspect his abs. Nothing showed. He touched his face, at least my skin is fine, he thought. He was lucky not to have all of those red blotches and pimples that the majority exhibited.

This would have to stop he realized. He couldn't let himself become **that** self-conscious. It was the second time in the range of three hours that he'd inspected his body and criticized it. God Jason was making him go bunkers.

He concluded that love sucked.

Looking at his watch, he saw that he barely had the time to change himself before the others. It was the first P.E. course of the year. The teacher had been sick, then there had been Labor Day and the week after they had went to the library. He had made a mental note in his head of being at the lockers before everyone, he didn't want Jason to see him in his underwear and somehow he didn't want to see him in this position either.

Tim went over there and opened the doors.

''Hey there Tim boy!''

_Fuck_. Jason was here, and his friends too.

''Hey Tim boy, cat got your tongue?''

_Don't call me that Todd_ ,Tim thought, but he just sighed and turned around to change, hoping the guy would leave that way. They started to talk about Keylla, the girl Jason had been with so Tim tuned them out. He undressed quickly and in five minutes he was ready.

''I'm totally doing her tonight'' he heard Jason say.

That pang in his chest again. Tim exited the lockers and slammed the door behind him. _I hate you Todd. I hate you and I hope wrestling's at the program so I can smash your f ace in the carpet._  
…....

The strident sound of the whistle cut through the air, soles against the freshly polished floor squeaked and stopped at the foot of the teacher. They all sat, Tim at the front, Jason at back while he gave out the program. It would be running, swimming and basketball. Great. He'll have to stand in a bathing suit in front of Jason.

_Oh no. What about the mark?_

Tim didn't want Jason to see it. He just wasn't ready for that, neither him nor Jason.

''I want everybody up!'' came the voice of the professor.

They stood, warmed up, did two laps and he explained how they were to establish their vVO2max.  
''Now you're odd so either there will be a group of three or one of you will have to monitor themselves''

''I think we already know who that will be'', said a voice coming from the back.

Tim didn't bother to turn around. He just shut himself off mentally while the laughs lasted.

But Mr. Grün cared. He made a point of noticing who the looks were directed at. A frown dawned upon his face. ''What's your name?'' he asked the person which had made fun of Timothy. ''George.'' the guy said. ''Okay, then George who's your partner?'', bewildered he showed Jason. ''Okay you won't mind giving up Jason to this young man and monitoring yourself won't you George?''. Before the baffled teens could say something Tim intervened. ''With all due respect sir, I'd prefer breaking my leg than having to go with him.''  
There was a general pause of silence caused by the shock of hearing the boy reply, followed by whooping sounds quickly hushed by the professor.  
He was going to say something when a red head intervened: ''He can come with us.'', he said, his partner nodding in approval.

_Hugh. Pity, great._ What a horrible feeling. He was thankful, angry and grateful all at once. He muttered a ''thanks'' and got over there to meet the couple. The guy smiled at him: ''Way to tell him bro'', Tim quirked an eyebrow. The girl supplied: ''Jason is an asshole. He used to pick on me and Bart last year.'' ''He kinda stopped once you came along.'' the boy admitted. ''We feel sorta thankful and bad for it, you know?'' he said with an apologetic smile. Timothy nodded slowly. He hadn't even noticed them really. Megan and Bartholomew. He knew their names, but sometimes he forgot they were in his class. ''Are you related?'' he asked. Both of them laughed simultaneously. ''No. We're not. We're just close and red-headed that all.'' she smiled.

He continued talking with them like that, it was nice. Not being alone. He was shielded. Jason, George, the others...forgotten. He could be himself with them. He felt it. They were like him. Awkward geeks. How come they hadn't met earlier?

….

Tim had measured their times and now it was his turn to be on the tracks. Jason was next to him in line. Shooting him mocking looks. For once he felt like retaliating. A new sort of energy coursed through his veins: Bart and Megan were there. He was going to make him pay for making fun of them. Of him. He could do this. He had stamina, and Jason was a proud lion. He couldn't take a lose. Tim smiled to himself. _Too bad for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once in history, a PE professor shall not be a dick.  
> I really hope this isn't boring for you guys :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genitalia insecurity I guess?

Jason his fast. And strong too. He can see the muscles working under the skin of these powerful legs, while the other is running. But this isn't about strength or rapidity. This is about stamina. And Timothy has lots of it. Tones of it.

If there is one thing that Jason and his friends were to value, it would be physical aptitudes. He could get the highest grades in physics and Jason wouldn't give a fuck, hell it might even play in his disfavor. He was Tim the bookworm for everyone. Nerds weren't cool. But if he pulled a good time, maybe it would earn him Jason's respect. Maybe he wouldn't be that scrawny loser kid in his eyes anymore...

Adrenaline pumps in his veins, his feet are light on the ground and his heart is everlasting. Only when he stops does he realize the strain he had put upon his body. He's actually a bit nauseous, but it doesn't matter, he did it. He ended first of his section and he'll probably end up in the top three of the class.

Megan and Bart come to him, they clasp Tim on the back.

Megan and him wonder at Bart's performance, which makes the teen flaunt a bit. Bart is another story. He's a natural. _No one can compete_ , Tim thinks. After, they tease Megan in turn, because her performance actually sucked compared to theirs. They have a good laugh, especially when she tries to splash them with her water bottle.

They separate on their way back to the lockers, Megan with a victorious smile tugging at her lips, Bart complaining in the background with his dripping shirt. ''It doesn't matter we were already disgusting anyway.'' Tim laughs. Bart looks at the sticky fabric. ''Maybe but I wasn't planing on taking a shower here dude.'', ''You are now?''Tim questions. Bart looks at him ''Nah, I didn't bring my stuff anyway.'' Timothy quirks a teasing smile and says something about Bart being scared of soap. He pushes the door bursting out of laughter with Bartholomew on his heels. The boys has managed somehow to take off his shoe in record time and is trying to get Tim to smell his sock because ''even after fucking sport I smell like frigging roses.'' he bellows.  
Tim ends up rinsed for a second time and by now his shirt is transparent and the black shorts are sticking to his ass. He feels a bit naughty and wonders if Jason is looking at him. The sock is put away and they start to talk about their running routines.

When Tim's eyes slide in the corner, he gets Jason's eyes. For once he's not ashamed and looks at him straight in the face. Jason makes a smooching sound... ''You got yourself a little boyfriend Timboy? How cute.'' he says batting his eyelids. ''Your finally not going to be a little virgin anymore.''. Tim pales and Bart turns around: ''Beat it fuck-head'' he snaps. Jason shuts up so Bart turns back to Tim. He takes the black-haired teen a part. ''You okay'' he whispers. Tim nods. ''Jesus why don't you reply? Say something to the fucker.'' Tim is silent so Bart doesn't insist. ''You shouldn't shower here though'' he says. ''You're gonna be left alone with him.'', ''I'm not gonna let him dictate my life, Bart.'' he answers. Bart nods, not convinced. He grabs his bag and casts one last look towards Timothy before exiting.

Bart being gone, he's not shielded from Jason's gaze anymore. The teen is smiling. He walks up to Tim. ''What a boyfriend you found yourself Timmy. All manned up and defending you!''he laughs. ''You little losers are perfect for each other, really. You should be together. Birds of feather flock together.'' Jason stops to see if Timothy is going to say something but he's looking the other way, jaw set tight. ''Hey I wonder where's your soulmate's mark. I haven't seen it. Do you even have one?'' Tim's heart tightens. ''I mean who would want someone like you. Probably another fuck-up.'' he says a cruel sneer on his face. Tim can't take it anymore so he slips to the side.  
Before Jason can catch up, he locks himself in a shower stall and turns the water on, shutting himself from all sounds.

 

He scrubs at his skin more roughly than necessary. When his eyes come upon his red arms he stops. Timothy tries to take deep breaths through his nose. _Whatever. It's just Jason. Nothing new._

Except this wasn't true. At the mention of Jason fucking Keylla, he had felt sick inside, plus Jason had deliberately suggested he'd do something with Bart. This meant he wasn't jealous the least... he didn't mean anything to him.

_Oh get over it!_ his inner voice shouted in his head. And it was right, crying wasn't very useful.

When Tim shut the water tab. He looked out for any noises. Because he had gone in a rush he had forgotten his pants and shirt. The silence satisfying him, he stepped out after pulling on his boxers.

Walking back to the changing area, Tim made an unmanly gasp.

Jason was texting. The teen lifted his head and was met with Timothy's crotch. The penis' shape was quite well defined by the tight tissue. You could get a good guess at his balls too. They were a bit too small, so the tip of his red mushroom was peeking above the band of the grey boxers. Tim wasn't aware of that till Jason looked at him square in the face and got back to staring at his privates. Only then did Tim see how indecent he was. He blushed fully from cheeks to chest. Jason's eyes were still fixed on his little dick. He knew he was kinda small. It was something he tried not to think about too much. Jason's eyes were like glued to his boxers and he dared not move. Finally Jason got up and grabbed his bag. When he shut the door behind him, Tim was still standing in the middle of the locker room, towel clutched tightly in his left hand.

…..................

He pushed the shameful event far up in the corner of his mind for the rest of the evening. Only when he was laying his bed did he recall it. _Please let the guy be distracted and forget about this_ , he wished. Than it came crashing back to him that he **was** distracted tonight. Jay was seeing Keylla.

He was going to do it with her.

Tim thought about his smaller than average penis, and about his nerdy reputation, and about his parents that were away and hugged the pillow very tightly. He felt the dark thoughts creeping in his head one after the other, so he sprung out of bed. He wasn't going to let them drag him down.

So while Jason was spreading some girl's legs, Tim spread the pages of his math book. He finished the chapter, and then the one after. By the time he was finished it was 4:00 PM, he was so exhausted, his head was so full of numbers, that he fell on his bed like a flipped pancake. He slept so deeply that a walrus honking in his hears would have been but the batting of a butterfly's wings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim, fighto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for the generosity of kudos crew!

          ''This is unacceptable!'' the lady shouted in a conceited voice. ''You mean that out of 30 students, not even 10 have done their exercises?'' her face was very red by now. Half of the students were ducking their heads, the other half was pretending to be interested in their pencils while the lady shouted herself hoarse.

Tim wasn't concerned. He stole a careful glance around. Megan and Bart either apparently. They quirked amused eyebrows at him. He smiled back.

 _Gosh,_ his eye lids were heavy. He had had over 3 hours of sleep and felt the consequences of it presently. He hadn't heard his clock, could've been late. In a huge adrenaline rush, he had showered, grabbed clothes from the drawer without looking, picked a banana and ran. Now all of his stock of energy was drained out.

''Tim!?'', the teen jumped on his chair, startled. ''Would you go to the board and correct the exercises?'' the teacher asked. He just nodded.

Book in hand he went to the white board and started to write in that small careful handwriting of his.

By the time he was finished with the second, little snickers made their way to his ears. They were sternly hushed by the woman. She had authority so it was a normally rather safe class for Timothy.

 _What now?_ he thought. _These jerks always find something._

_Wait, what if it were his pants?_

Just like his boxers yesterday, this pair of denim jeans were a bit to tight. He was late on laundry so he had to help himself in the bottom of the drawer.

''Hey Tim, trying to get someone's attention!?'' someone bellowed. ''You never know that little ass might do the trick!''

The laughs died when everybody heard a screech. And then the responsible boy was lifted by the collar and thrown out. ''Out, out, out!'' the teacher was saying. ''I shall not have some degenerate pervert in my class!''

She slammed the door and spun on her heels. ''You are impossible, that does it. You'll do the exercises for today here as a test. Those of you who already did them wouldn't have any problems I trust.''

Once they all had handed in their sheets of paper, Mrs. Pamloarse sent Tim back to the board to give the answers. Again, a few snickers bloomed from left to right but nothing was said anymore. He felt the stares though. Intense, burning his back and making his cheeks redden.

They were released at the shrilling sound of the bell. Students rushed out of the classroom to go have their meals. Eating was an obsession around here.

Tim was waiting for Megan and Bart when a few guys bumped into him. ''Teacher' s pet!'' they spat. He felt a hand on his shoulders and someone whispered to his ear: ''Did you wear these pants for her? You let her fuck you to get better grades?'' Tim pushed the offender away.

It was revolting. The most disgusting thing someone had ever said to him. He felt like vomiting on the guy and pushing his guts out at the same time. At least his friends hadn't heard him.

He wasn't feeling good. He needed some alone time. Right now. When he saw the two red-heads finally coming out of the class-room he signaled to them that he will be joining them later with a trembling hand and ran to the toilet where he locked himself in a stall.

Timothy rocked himself in the cubicle. Thinking of Bart' s loopy hair and Megan's freckles. They had asked him if he wanted to join them for lunch. He was making friends. Great ones. _Fuck' em._

A loud bang made him jump. Someone had entered the stall next to his. The person was panting. He could hear the loud huffs they were taking in and out. Like they had been running. He also heard them zip down their pants in a hurried manner. The metal button fell with a clang on the ground. A strangled sound came out of the cabin. A strange noise followed. It took him a while to step out of denial and admit it was the sound of skin flapping on skin. ''oOh, fuck !'' they whimpered.  
_You got that right_ , said Tim to himself. _Why me? Jesus, that's embarrassing_. He concentrated on his legs that he was trying to lift up in order not to be seen. Then he stuck his fingers into his ears to stop having to hear the breathy needy pants. This was disgusting. _What kinda pervert did that here anyway?_ After a few minutes, Timothy uncovered his ears hopefully. Tough luck he couldn't have chosen worse. ''Oh yes.'' The guy was reaching his orgasm and Tim had had the luxury to here them. ''Yes. Mhm.FuHUCKTIMMY!'' he whimpered. _Wait what?!_

_Oh God._

_Oh wow._

_This was Jason's voice. This was Jason next to him. This was Jason and he was...masturbating to..him?!_

Was he flattered or disgusted? No idea. He might have been relieved that Jason found an interest in him but this wasn't the kind of attention he wanted from him. Timothy shuddered on the toilet bowl.

Now he had to wait for him to leave.

There was a banging sound and the sound of water. Someone else had came in. He heard Jason get out and wash his hands.

When there was no more sounds coming from outside he opened the door and stepped out. A loud buzz came from his pocked and made him shudder. It was Megan. She was asking if everything was alright.

…...................

He stuck with his friends for the rest of the day and wasn't bothered by anyone. Nonetheless, he didn't think anything would have happened anyway judging by Jason's attitude. The teen hadn't spared him a glance in the whole afternoon. Not once. It even seemed that the dark-haired boy was avoiding him and Timothy wasn't surprised after what he had witnessed.

The day was so pretty that all three of them hung out after class and Timothy finally told them what had been up.

The masturbation part wasn't left out and Bart just wheezed and coughed with Megan for about a decade.

….....................

The next day, Tim nearly flew to school. It just occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, Jason's bullying had come to its end.

The sun was very bright and he had to squint his eyes when he biked on the way. The light overwhelming his senses.

When he walked up the stairs, he let the sun's warmth caress his back and when he saw Jason already inside, taking the sun as a good omen, he smiled at him innocently.

Their eyes locked at that instant, and Tim let himself drown in the others eyes.

Jason's mind was just surrendering to emotions right now. He didn't like to feel trapped. He never expected to be aroused by Drake. That little privileged nerd. It pissed him off to no ends. Especially because the kid was so awkward.

When Jason started walking up to him, Tim failed to notice the mischievous smile the teen had on his face. He just saw the smile. Being still high about the weather and nature's rebirth all around him. He had his hopes high. At that moment, he was thinking that maybe Jason wanted to make friends, maybe he has a crush on me and wants my number..

''What's that smile about Drake?'' The mocking voice of the other directly threw him off balance.

After a silent pause, Jason tried again. ''I know you got a voice Timmy, I heard it. You gonna pretend being mute for longer?''

The reality of Timothy's situation just came back in waves to his face. Jason didn't like him and it will not change. His hopes had been ridicule and irrational all along.

He hanged his head down and tried to pass but Jason's broad chest blocked his way. Timothy was neither childish or a resentful person, but for a bit, he considered that for all that Jason has put him through, he had every right to dump his water bottle on his nasty face.

However he didn't need to do that. One of Jason's friends jumped in and called him over. The guy stared at Tim for a bit. And here it was again. That flicker of hatred that danced in Jason's eyes even though he didn't know what he had done to deserve it.

Jason came closer to him and gave him a shove. He fell on his ass. Not having tried to resist the blow.

Timothy felt pretty dejected.

The Sun had lied to him. Nature wasn't on his side or anything, it wasn't here to announce any kind of event. Romanticism sucked and its members were stupidly superstitious people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that was far fetched. Who gets a boner that fast and masturbates in the toilet? Plotting is hard. I have no master mind. Be kind. There is only two chapters left so yes, they are finally going to talk.  
> [Haha, I just realized for five seconds that I could do this poetico-philosophical dick move where they actually never do and it's a tragic ending for Tim because he never gets to call Jay on his BS and gets to learn if they are soulmates or not. That wouldn't be fun to write though.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is kinda bad but the end makes up for it (?). This was kinda stressful to write because ''apogee'' so I hope I didn't fickle it up. I'm sorry the update was so long. I might do an additional chapter though, so....forgiven? The next update will take some time too. I'm sorry for the inconvenience : (
> 
> Warning, nerds ahoy.

       The dining hall was fairly empty. Today was a nice day too. There was a lot of light coming from the windows. People were hanging outside so it was pretty safe to speak, Timothy decided.

''Jason's your soulmate!'' Megan shouted incredulous. Tim looked around to make sure nobody heard her and nodded slowly his head. '' Meanwhile, Bart was trying to suppress a laugh. ''Bummer'', he finally wheezed out and started laughing harder.  
Megan flicked him on the forehead for being obnoxious, which made him finally stop.

''You're sure man?'' he asked, now in all seriousness.

This was the question Tim hadn't want to answer in months.

At first he had concluded that Jason was his soulmate. But the more he thought of it, the more doubtful he became. ''I don't know Bart..I mean..The first thing he ever said to me was what is exactly imprinted on my skin. But statistically..there's a 0,01 chance that I could hear that more than once in my life.'' ''Or that he said something similar and you twisted it.'' Megan added.

Tim rested his head on his hands and sighed.

Bart commented matter-of-factually: ''Well you just need to talk to him and see what comes out of it. I mean I never heard of two people saying each others exact tattoos and not being soulmates.'' ''Plus your marking isn't that common anyway.'', she shimmed in ''I'm sorry Tim, you're stuck with him.''.

The teen groaned. ''But if we are soulmates, what do I do?''

''I don't know'' said Megan, ''but he might stop being such a dick to you for a change.'' ''Yeah, that'd be cool.'' Bart replied, patting Tim on the shoulder. ''Right Tim?''

''Mhmm''

The truth was, Tim didn't really want to know. He had come to like the idea of Jason. He'd feel really lost if it turned out that they weren't soulmates.

What he couldn't really tell Megan and Bart was that he already had fallen for the boy. It looked totally crazy, considering the way the other treated him, but Jason was such a constant in his life now that he'd gotten used to it.

Plus Jason was really smart when you tried to know him better. He might be a bully and sometimes he talked back to the professors but never the women, he noticed. And by chance he came to learn that he had good grades. He even helped a guy named Roy with history.

Jason was also the best in literature class. He kept raising his hand non-stop and got the highest grades. Not to mention that he was praised a minimum once a class by the teacher. Mister Frame was totally in love with him.

Also, Jason was a great athlete. His kinesthetic intelligence was high. Every move he saw, he could repeat and master in a few sessions. It truly was a thing, seeing I'm play Lacrosse on the field.

Tim had come to see his games at the beginning, when he had tried to know more about his soulmate. He had stopped because eventually, he noticed and they had made fun of him. Calling him ''scrawny'' and ''mousy'', saying that he'd never belong here. They had referred to him as a pervert too, so he didn't come back.

All these things had made him see, not the actual Jason, who was just a raging brat, but the underlying potential. If you scratched the mud surface, all the gold was there.

_Wow._ When he thought about it, the number of little things he had noticed about Jason was bad. He was starting to get in deep.

For good measures, he dropped his head on the table.  
….............

In the afternoon, a class got canceled because the English Teacher's kid was sick. Everybody was generally happy because they had an assignment that day-and half of the class hadn't done it-including Bart because he had ''forgotten about it''.

The two gingers started an animated argument, whether Daenerys Targaryen was a legitimate ruler or not. Megan was a hundred percent for her. She kept shouting ''girl power'' with a wild look. Bart indulged her the coolness of the dragons but reproached the fact the she was all girly and teary. In the mean while, Tim was just enjoying the proportions that the discussion was taking. It was escalating rapidly in a comic scene, for Bart's body language was very rich. He moved his hands and arms a lot, and as for Megan, her facial expressions and the modulations of her voice took a lot of fun turns. Tim interrupted them at one point to side up with Bartholomew. ''She's hot and determined but she's a shit strategist.'', he said a smile in his voice. He didn't know enough of Game of Thrones to argue properly but making Megan all riled up was a fun activity.

She couldn't really reply after, because they entered the library. Bart pulled his tongue out because of it, so she pinched him in retaliation. The poor guy yelped and got shushed harshly. It caused the two others to get in a laughing fit that they suppressed barely. By the time they arrived at a table isolated enough, their abs hurt.

Their table was well hidden, in a row sandwiched between two tall shelves. Being far enough of the registration desk, they could continue their discussion.

They had been talking long enough to shift to The Walking Dead being actually better, according to Tim, when the dark-haired boy felt a chill. He didn't see them, because he was facing the opposite way but he heard them arrive. One word was enough for him to recognize their voices.

He unconsciously tensed and a lump in his solar plexus started to form. It felt like a big portion of sweet-less oatmeal had been stuck in his esophagus.  
A tired tingling rang in his body, adrenaline preparing himself for a blow. He knew he would have to confront them. Never had he found himself in the same room as Jason and his friends without getting into trouble.

There was no way out. So the three of them waited, not daring to speak anymore.

Soon enough, the wooden boards started cricking and he saw from the corner of his eyes Jason's tall body moving towards Bart and Megan.

He shivered, it was as if he could feel the bitterness oozing from him. Another goon was following him. The lad lent on one side of Megan as Jason came on the other.

The blond one started playing with her hair. Twirling it in his fingers and examining it. She flicked his hand away, even if she was terrified. After all they were two teenage males. Broad shouldered and filled with testosterone.

Bart stood up and told them to ''fuck off'' between gritted teeth. ''You're a pathetic lot.'' he spat. ''Your faces makes me wanna puke!''

Somehow, it really got to them because now they were stepping towards him. Angry expressions on their faces.

Bart was quite slender and when Jason grabbed him by the collar, their size difference actually scared the shit out of Tim. The blond teen snarled ''Say that once more little piece of shit..''

Both Timothy and Megan got up at that, but Tim was faster to reach them.

''Leave him alone'' he screeched at George and then he reached to tear Jason's hands away.

Jason and George were incredulous but were quick to regain control.  
''You little punk, you need to be taught a lesson don't you?''

Something broke in Tim. His two friends made him so happy. They were these beautiful persons and seeing them distressed just tore him apart. Rage started to bubble like lava in his gut.

Tim lost it and threw a punch in the guy's face. Bart screamed and Jason was on Timothy within a second, dropping the smaller teen.

They were holding each other by the hem of their shirts, growling like animals when the librarian came in with a horrified look.

She broke them off and threw the whole crew out, not without taking note of their grades and names.

The whole scolding scene had been followed by the staff of the library and the pupils present.

Tim was horrified. He always had been an exemplary student. As long as a respectable classmate.

This was all their fault. These stupid assholes that were going all Alpha male over them. Playing childish pissing contests.

They humiliated him. They hurt his friends and know his academic reputation was put in danger.

He felt so much anger. and frustration right now that he just b-lined for Jason. He grasped the other and started pounding repeatedly on his chest.

''I hate you'' he said in a cracked voice.

''I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'' he repeated, still hitting the hard abdomen in a demented manner.

_This isn't suppose to be how it works!_ He didn't want his first words to be mean. He wanted them to be sweet. To be meaningful.

He couldn't cry here but he felt the weight of the interaction settling in his gut. _Everything was ruined now._

''I hate you...''he hiccuped

He was persuaded at that point that him and Jason weren't meant to be.

All of this was just terrible.

But the other teen didn't make fun of him for trembling like a leaf.

In fact he stayed quiet.

After a few minutes, his voice sounding strangely strained he just said: ''Figures'', in a half-apologetic tone.

Tim lifted his head in disbelief at that. He was greeted with a sheepish smile.

Something unseen before.

Jason pried Tim's arms away then, and the younger one let him do so. After, Jason stepped closer to him. Hesitant and slow. He lifted his arms gently, checking now and then to see if Tim was okay with this and hugged him.

Everybody was silent at that point. They knew that something mystical was going on, that this shouldn't be interrupted.

The moment was intimate and the polite ones left the scene trying not to make any noise. The others just gawked.

Tim's arms went limp. It felt unnatural being in the boy's arms.

Jason too was ill-at-ease, more then so. He didn't know what to say really, so he just kept hugging the smaller teen. He wasn't sure of being able to look in his innocent blue eyes right know.

He knew he had fucked up big time. Even if Tim hadn't been his soulmate. He had been too much of a jerk anyway.

Tim pressed harder against him and he hugged him tighter in response. The boy's body was warm, heart rate fast like a little bird's.

Jason was trying to muster his courage. He wanted to say something. When he finally got his lips to whisper ''Timmy?'' The other suddenly got out of the embrace looking down. An expression of terror on his face.

He stated ''We're going to be late to class'' in a weird manner and left stiffly. Leaving Jason planted in the hallway.

….....................  
Jason's POV

 

There was lot of noise and clatter when he entered the classroom. People looked at him intently. George and Carl just stared at him questioningly. He shrugged quickly and took his usual seat next to them.

They tried to talk to him but he was distracted, he wanted to find Tim.

The boy was in the back next to the two red-heads. They caught him staring and the boy gave him a glare. Jason thought of giving this loser the finger but it might not have pleased Tim. He'd done enough damage to his reputation right now to indulge.

He tried to focus on Biology. Hoping the material would distract him but who was he kidding? Cell division was as interesting as counting hair.

He looked back again. Tim was taking neat little notes.

Fucking Timothy Drake. He couldn't believe it.

Jason schemed in his mind. He knew that this was the last class of the day. There was a high chance that Tim might run out of class at the first chance when the bell rang and it'll be hard catching up with him. If he didn't anyway, he'll be flanked by his two goons and he didn't want to have a confrontation with them. He knew he'd snap at one point and the situation didn't need to fester.

He tapped his foot in nervousness until he was shushed by the guy in front of him.

Jason sighed and looked back again.

Megan was whispering something in Timothy's hear. The teenager wasn't paying him any attention. Rather, he was ignoring him and it was getting on his nerves.

…...........  
Timothy POV

 

Timothy was tense on his chair. He was so infinitely grateful for Bart and Megan's presence that he wanted to kiss them.

He felt Jason staring from time to time and he managed to ignore it completely without blushing, or grinding his teeth.

He had to think of an escape plan. He couldn't deal with that now. Tomorrow he'd be ready for a confrontation. Today he only needed a warm bath and some Moby.

''You're okay there in your head?'' Megan asked gently, disrupting his thoughts. Tim nodded He wasn't convincing but she was so used to seeing him high-strung that she let it go. She knew not to pry.

Bart poked Tim's shoulder to have his attention and the teen looked at him. He smiled and asked ''Hey what to you think of a film night? I have popcorn at home. It'll take you're mind off of 'that' '' he said pointing at Jason. The dark haired teen scowled at him but faced the board again.

Tim was going to say ''yes'' when he was hit on the head with a ball of paper. Exasperated, he followed the trajectory and found Jason looking at him again.

Megan made an indignant noise and picked up her pencil. She threw it at Jason who caught it mid air. When she picked another one up, Jason rolled his eyes and motioned for Tim to unfold the crumpled paper.

Timothy eyed the ball and blushed. He didn't want to think about what was written in it.

The younger teen jumped on his chair when he heard the teacher yell. ''Todd! This is the last time I'm seeing you turning around, do I make myself clear young man?''

Tim looked down, feeling guilty although he shouldn't. Shit. Now he felt obligated to read the message.

He unfolded the ball and laid it flat against his table. He read it with Megan and Bart peering over his shoulder.

_''I know you're planing on running away. Don't. Talk to me after class._   
_Jay _ ''_

Just like that, his heart got in a frenzy. He was panicking a little. He stared up at Jason but he only got his back. The teen being closely watched by their dragon-teacher that threw rapid glances every five seconds in his direction.

Tim quickly wondered what it was that made all bio and chem teachers so weird, but it didn't keep his heart from thrumming.

_What should I do, what should I.._ ''Hey'', Bart' s voice interrupted his train of thought.

''You know you don't have to right?'' Tim looked at him for a bit, thinking.

''I have to get this over with'' he finally muttered. ''But I'll really need to watch a stupid film with you guys afterward.'', he added.

''Of course'' the other answered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of class seemed to pass extremely fast, the next thing he knew, the bell was ringing and Jason was shooting him a look that said ''you'd better wait for me.''

When he came out of the classroom, Jason was waiting a few feet away. Back leaned against the wall.

_Shit. Shit, shit. This is for real._

Tim came to Jason, a tinge of fear in him. Half of it because the whole situation was weird, half because Jason was still a bully in his eyes.

He stared at Jason's feet and thought it fair game to let the older teen talk first. After all he was the one that requested they'd meet up now.

Jason bit his lips for a while. He couldn't see Tim's gorgeous eyes yet. The other acting timid and shy all over again.

After a few seconds, he thrust something in Tim's face. ''Here''. Tim's eyes widened. But it just was Megan's pencil.

He took it from the teen's hands and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

''Thanks'' he mumbled in a small voice.

''So.. you're my soulmate Timboy?''

Tim flinched at the name. He nodded once.

''You're going to stay up your ass during the whole thing or you're actually going to look at me?'' he cut.

Timothy snapped his head at this. The tone was rough and cruel. He wondered for a split second if Jason was capable of being nice. Maybe he was stuck with a tragic love story, like those people who had psychopaths for soulmates.

''Fuck-you'' Tim replied.

''Yeah. You always look at me as if I were going to kill you, or you wanna kill me. Guess I earned it.''

Tim replied soflty this time. ''You sure did Jason.''

''Mhm''

''What?'' Tim asked.

''It sounds nice. You saying my name.'' he confessed. Tim blushed and Jason continued. ''Do you like it, when I say your name? Timothy?''

Tim's blush grew deeper and he had to drop his head because he was embarrassed.

''You're hiding your face again.'' Jason said. ''It pisses me off.'' Tim clenched his fists. He looked up at Jason again and the harsh intense stare that met him made him shiver.

''I wanted to beat that kid up, you know?''

Tim stared back at him, confused.

''Your friend. The stupid red-head.'' Jason's eyes glowed dangerously and the other let him finish nervously. ''He made you smile so much that day at the gym. ' Was the first time I saw you smile. I was jealous as fuck.''

Their eyes met, and even if Tim wanted to pee his pants he replied ''I would have beaten you up if you had.'' Jason laughed at his comment. ''You punch like a grandma with arthritis'' he joked. It didn't make Tim laugh at all.

Jason scratched the back of his head awkwardly. ''You got a really pretty face ya' know?''

The comment made Timothy go red all over again but this time he didn't hide it and Jason smiled at him for it.

Jason's greyish-green eyes stared him for a bit, and Tim had the time to notice faint freckles on his face before he was distracted by the teen's voice again. ''So ... you wanna go on a date with me?''

A warm feeling pooled in Tim's gut. He actually really did, so he cleared his throat and said yes.

''Cool.'' Jason replied. And he handed him a small piece of paper. ''Here's my number Timbo.''

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Tim's cheek before the other could do anything.

The taller teen smirked and said ''See you around babe'' before disappearing behind a corner.

Once the other had left, Tim exhaled as if he as been holding his breath in during the whole time, which he kinda had.

He started shaking uncontrollably. This was one of the most overwhelming moment he had ever experienced. He had so much conflictual emotions right now that he couldn't possibly think clearly.

He backed himself against the wall and let himself slide against it. Taking a few breaths in.

After a couple of minutes, his phone rang and he immediately thought about Jason. Which was ridiculous because the teen didn't have his number.

He answered it and he got a hold of Megan's voice on the other side of the line. ''You okay?'' she worried. Tim simply supplied her with a breathless ''yes''. He fiddled with his fingers until she continued. ''Bart called his mom. She says it's fine if we sleep in.''  
''Yeah. I'll come right away'' he said, remembering the popcorn and all. He heard Bart shout in the interceptor ''I'm tired of waiting bring your ass over already!'' Before hanging up, he heard Megan laugh. He smiled at himself and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One nice ending, one! For once the poor guy doesn't end up crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this hiatus except that I have changed countries and entered a sports team in the mean while. The chapter is a bit short but I kept the mood correct. Also I started the last chapter a fat deal so it should be up soon.

        Tim closed his coat and brought his arms around himself. Even though the sun was out, there was a cold wind that chilled him. He was cold and sweaty at the same time, so nervous that it felt as if he was going to vomit.

 

He was thinking of what it would look like if he puked on Jason's shoes when someone cradled his waist from behind.

 

He jumped a few feet in the air. His heart thumping madly, as if it wanted to rip out of his chest.

 

He was struggling to get his breath back.

 

Jason took him by the shoulders and turned him around. ''Hey, you okay?'' he asked. His look was concerned and it was a strange thing to see.

 

Tim nodded. Even though he was annoyed that Jason touched him without his permission, it felt nice. Right now, he was just a bit lost in the details of Jason's face and got overwhelmed. Instinctively he hugged him. He didn't think about it, it just seemed as something to do and it did feel incredibly nice.

 

For the first time it occurred to Tim that it wasn't too bad to be a midget. That way he was entirely engulfed in Jason's body and smell and now he really didn't feel like moving.

 

They disentangled themselves when a couple tried to pass through. Removing them from the passage, Jason pulled away from Tim but grabbed his hand instead.

 

It was funny that even though they were uncomfortable with each other, they still couldn't help but touch. It was like each contact of their bodies rewarded them with a fair amount of dopamine.

 

Jason smiled at him and pushed the door open. The place was remotely crowded. The coffee beans smell and the display of pastries made Timothy's mouth water.

 

It was a classical spot for couples. The lack of originality could have ruined the attention but it was in fact quite fitted for their situation.

 

While Tim was considering this, Jason let go of his hand, which earned him a rejected expression from the smaller teen.

 

Jason laughed and stuck his hand on top of his head. ''Stay right here Timbo. I'll get us something. Then we can head out.''

 

He came back a few minutes latter with a Caramel Macchiato.

 

Jason looked sheepish and no wonder. The drink reminded both of them of yet another episode they had had.

 

…................

 

In early November, Tim had gone to Starbucks to treat himself. He had had a fairly good day and an A+ on his German test.

 

Seated at a small table, he was sipping his drink while scrolling on facebook when he found himself face to face with Carl. The guy snorted and in response, Tim backed up on his chair.

 

''What the fuck is that?'' He heard Jason say. He batted his long eyelashes, not quite grasping the situation when Carl cleared it for him.

 

''Fuck man. How much of a loser can you be? It's bad enough you look like a ten year old but if you have chick drinks? ''

 

A bit further away George was standing, hands on his hips. ''Woh, be nice Carl. It's not his fault if he didn't hit puberty yet.''

 

They started laughing in chorus and Tim's wonderful drink started to feel disgustingly to sweet in his mouth.

 

When Jason grabbed his wrist to make a comment on the size of his bones, he shoved himself past them, leaving his treat behind. Clutching his phone bruisingly tight,

he ignored Jason's call and ran to the door.

 

…..................

 

Now, Jason was holding the same drink. He had remembered, which he couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

 

He looked at the drink without reaching for it, which caused Jason to get fidgety. ''You still like that don't you, Timmy?'' Timothy nodded slowly. He took the cup from the taller boy's hand and cleared his throat.

 

''It's Timothy. Don't call me otherwise. It's insulting. Thanks for the drink.''

 

Jay looked at him with plate-wide eyes. Trying to figure what the heck was going through the boy's mind, who acted so cute three minutes ago and then got all cold and entitled in the lapse of five minutes.

 

Tim himself didn't really know what had gotten into him. He guessed that the old memory had brought him on the defensive side, but really, Jason was nothing threatening right now. He was looking down and biting his gorgeously plush lips.

 

''Fuck Tim..I mean Timothy..'', he quickly corrected. ''I don't mean it like that. I know that I made fun of you but you're really cute ya know?'' He blushed a bit and continued. ''and it makes me want to call you all these pet names.'' He looked at Tim, to see if the teen understood and the gaze he got was a mixture of embarrassment and offense.

 

He grabbed onto his beautiful strands curling at the tip in a sign of nervousness and tried to explain himself further. ''Dude, I know that you're like..super intelligent and mature..and that you're not a kid, I mean I don't want to belittle you.'', he took in a deep breath, bracing himself for a blow ''but you gotta admit you're tiny compared to me, and it's not a bad thing. You're fucking hot and imagining you so small and shivering against..'' he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he realized where he was heading and if he was beat red, Timothy complimented his coloring pretty well with a tomato shade of his own.

 

He tried to regain his composure and finished quickly ''I guess I know you're not made out of sugar. I saw your muscles when we were racing, they're nice and lean. Though you can't punch for shit'' he finished awkwardly, laughing in a nervous way.

 

Tim had had to many compliments in a short laps of time to be mad so he just nodded. Still hot cheeked from the teen's words.

 

When he thought about it, Jay was indeed tall and buff so..He cleared his throat once again breaking the silence. ''We should head out.''

 

He felt guilty for interrupting the light mood they had started with, but Jay just agreed. Once they had passed the door, the taller teen tried to tangle their fingers. Tim kinda accepted eagerly. Liking how he felt safe in Jason large palm, even though _I don't need anybody to take care of me_ , he reasoned.

 

They continued their walk till they crossed a park. Not talking much, exchanging a few banalities.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for finding an interest in my story. I can't write without a public! I hope you're all happy and well! And again I'm sorry about the wait, I didn't think it would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the summer, end of the school year.

Tim was standing at the edge of the swimming pool. Ready to dive in when instructed. He had been told that his butterfly form was ''exceptional''. As a consequence, he was going to serve as an example for the rest of the class.

He wasn't as self-conscious as he had been a few months go. He had a small circle of close friends now and was getting steadily popular. Of course he wasn't bullied anymore and Jason's constant complimenting was really getting through.

Still being half-naked in a swim trunk in front of the whole class's expectant eyes wasn't really ideal for him.

He felt a more intense gaze than any other coming from his right and he turned to meet Jason's grinning face. The teen was eating him up with his eyes. Burning his flesh. Making him go red in front of everybody. There was a lot of pent up frustration in this look. Timothy new.

Jason was quite sensual when it came to his personality. He enjoyed fine music but also textures, smells and paintings. Sexually he was active and not ashamed. He regarded it as a hand shake although he assured Tim that their first time would be romantic. Especially since it would be his first time.

Jason had been truly patient. Never mentioning or hinting, all the while keeping his hands to himself or respectfully retrieving them when Tim had shown discomfort.

Still, just like now, he could see the want in his eyes. Knew that Jason wanted to have him this way. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jason. The young male had proven himself worthy alright. It's just that..he felt so young.

Granted, there was an upgrade. Now he was fully masturbating to Jason. It had taken a while for him to feel at ease about it but he learned soon enough that Jason wasn't keeping his hand out of his pants either so...

''And this is why the angle of the hands are so important.'', the teacher finished. 

''Tim?''

The teen nodded and after a brief look ahead he dived in.

….......

Back to the lockers, Jay was on the opposite side with his friends while Tim was with his own. They stole glances and smiles at each other from time to time, Jason's ones more heated then not.

….....A WEEK LATER

 

''This film is an abomination.'' Megan concluded. Bart protested, that no, ''plus they have a strong female character.'' ''You call that a strong female character?'' Tim scoffed. Just when Megan was about to add another supporting argument, Jason appeared from behind. 

''Hey guys. Can I steel him for a while?''

Both of them rolled their eyes and nodded. They were honestly quiet disgusted by these two love birds.

Tim cringed and got up. He followed Jason in a corner and waited for him to speak. The green-eyed teen had his hands shoved in his pockets. It didn't look too good.

''What's up?'' he started.

''What do you mean, 'what's up'?''

Jason sighed. ''Honestly Tim? Don't play dumb.''

It was Timothy's turn to sigh. ''I.. Jay, everything's fine. I've just been..thinking a lot about stuff recently'' he finished awkwardly.

Jason quirked an eyebrow at that. ''Is stuff related to me?''

Tim shifts on the other foot. ''Yeah. But it's not bad or anything, it's just..''

''Do you need my help with anything?'' he interrupted.

''No, no. It's not like that. Jay you're causing useless drama here. I just have to think about something and what ever the outcome, it will be fine. I love you.'' he added to reassure the other.

Jason blushed. It wasn't as if Tim was very verbal about this usually. 

''Okay'' he said after a pause. 

He kissed the smaller teen on the tip of the nose and then properly on the mouth for good measures and left, but not without saying ''I love you too.'' in the crook of his neck.

….......

Tim continued acting weird for a month. He knew it himself. He just couldn't help it. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, Jason was his soulmate. People who tried to ignore their destined lovers never proved to be happier, and it wasn't his intention of course.

The only thing was that his fears were not going away. So one night, he decided to call Jason, thing that he never had done yet, and waited with a thrumming heart for an answer.

''Tim? His everything okay? You never call me..''

Jason's worried voice filled him with guilt and reassurance. Tim sighed and decided to tell him what had been bothering him all this time.

''Jason..I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't do it. Not right now.'' he paused and Jason didn't interrupt so he continued. ''I ..I can't have sex with you yet. I know you want to but I'm just not ready.'' 

He curled up on himself, feeling miserable and selfish, waiting for an answer.

Jason started to speak with a low and slow voice that contrasted his previously stressed one. ''I know. I can see that you are not ready. And I want to fuck you so bad. I didn't mean to pressure you baby love. It's fine. I'll know I'm getting you for eternity anyway. Okay?''

Tim didn't answer right away so he repeat the question: ''Okay?''

''Yes'' Tim whispered.

''Love it's fine. I get it. It's scary, it's an unknown part of yourself and it's extremely intimate. I can wait babe. It's not a problem. It's a part of our relationship that can wait. I love you.''

''Thank-you Jason''

''Sheesh you're pathetic. I can't believe you've been making a fuss about this. Good night sweetheart. You're dumb and I adore you.'' 

''Good night love'' he answered a smile in his voice.

When he turned off his phone Timothy sighed. He was happy.

….................................

Jason and Tim were going on a date. It had been a while.

Timothy uncharacteristically rushed out of his German AP class, he ditched Megan and Bart with a quick hug and ran to the main entrance.

Jason was there, on the steps, waiting for him. The smaller teen leaped into the other's arms and he let himself being twirled in the air. 

''Hey there soulmate'' Jason said once he put the blue-eyed beauty back on the ground. 

Tim cupped Jason's face and kissed him full on the lips.

Both of them blushed, because they were not used to doing this in public places yet, but at the same time they felt so giddy that it didn't really matter at the moment.

After staring at each other with disgusting marshmallowy amazement, they started walking hand in hand to the bus.

EPILOGUE

….......A YEAR LATER

 

''Fuhuck it hurts''

''Just suck it up'' his lover answers. ''I'll make you feel good, don't worry.''

Timothy whines and he pushes a little further.

''Jay? Jay, it'll never work!'' his voice starts showing signs of distress and Jason grunts. His cock is squeezed in an unpleasant way so he backs off. 

''Fine baby bird, I'm out.''

He pulls out slowly and Tim starts to get shiny eyes.''Shit, shit, shit.'' Jason cradles him in his arms. ''Babe it's fine, I just didn't prepare you enough. It's all good.''

Timothy shakes his head. And Jason sighs. ''It's fine hon. We don't have to do it. I'm okay with that. I'll wait.''

Timothy shakes his head again. He feels like such a failure. ''Timothy look at me, it's fine a promise. No pressure.''

''But I really want to do it with you'' he hiccups.''I want to be with you in that way too.''

''Well..'' Jason says stroking his chin. ''If you really want to do it, we could do it the other way around.''

Tim blinks at him so Jason shows him, and Tim blushes at the sight.

''Your okay with that?'' He asks in a shaky voice. 

Jason straightens up and kisses him full on the lips. ''Sure I am babe. You make me feel good.''

….5 MINUTES LATER

''Yo, bitch, that hurts like hell!'' Tim just burst out of laughter when he hears Jason exclaim that. 

Jay gets offended and slaps him on the thigh but it doesn't stop him. 

''Suck it up'' he mimics. And Jason starts laughing too. ''I hate you'' he says, when he's done laughing and Tim kisses him sweetly on the lips.

END…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't write when I'm in love. No idea why. I got dumped so here goes darlings <3  
> Sorry for being an ass of a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too dramatic  
> [Tim skipped a class and Jason repeated one so they are three years apart (15 and 17 year old)]  
> Oh, and do you prefer present or preterite?


End file.
